banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Questions From The Six of the Best
The Six of the Best questions Similar to List of Questions From Grunty's Furnace Fun. :Key: ::O = Correct Answer ::X = Incorrect Answer *What's wrong with Captain Blubber in Showdown Town? :O - He'd crashed his ufo :X - He'd stubbed his toe :X - He didn't know where to go :X - He'd been attacked by a crow *Which second-rate shaman runs the garage in Showdown Town? :O - Mumbo Jumbo :X - Mr. Mumbles :X - Jumbo Bumbo :X - Magic Mumbo *What is the name of the cake shop next to Humba's shop in Showdown Town? :O - Delicious Dishes :X - Cake My Day :X - Mr. Packet Mix :X - Sponge Heaven *Which of these is not in Showdown Town's central square, where the Jiggy Bank stands? :O - Jingaling's Bingo Palace :X - The Jiggy Bank :X - A Jig-O-Vend :X - Decent Gameplay *At the release of this game, how many years has it been since the launch of Banjo-Kazooie? :X - 3 months :O - 10 years :X - 8 years :X - 20 years *Which game featured a Banjo appearance but wasn't a Banjo game? :O - Diddy Kong Racing :X - Killer Instinct :X - Grabbed by the Ghoulies :X - Time Lord *What's the name of Banjo's sister who hasn't been seen since Banjo-Kazooie? :O - Tooty :X - Tarty :X - Treaty :X - Tufty *What was the name of the first level in Banjo-Kazooie? :X - Fulgore's Fountain :O - Mumbo's Mountain :X - Mayahem Temple :X - Garden of Pointless Collection *Which rotating circurlar objects can be found on Level 1 of the LOGBOX 720 game world? :X - Giant cogs :X - L.O.G.'s finest China plates :X - Merry-Go-Rounds :O - Video game discs *What flavor is the glubber tablet in the LOGBOX 720 game world? :X - Strawberry :X - Blackcurrant cheesecake :O - Grape :X - Carrot *Which videogame is featured on the largest disc in the LOGBOX 720 game world? :X - Grabbed by the Ghoulies :O - Banjo-Kazooie :X - Dr. Klungo's Brain Draining :X - Captain Skyhawk *Which object is on the graphics in the LOGBOX 720 game world? :O - Some crayons :X - A speaker :X - A paint can :X - Three small mice *What color are the awnings above the Jiggoseum spectator stands? :O - Red :X - Green :X - Blue :X - Bright pink *Wich of these is not a ball in the Jiggoseum central arena? :X - Basketball :X - Baseball :O - Tennis Ball :X - Golf Ball *What is the name of Banjoland? :X - Banjolard :X - Bajnoland :O - Banjoland :X - Bingoland *What's underneath the stadium in the Jiggoseum? :X - T.T.'s Trophy cabinets :X - Changing rooms :O - A food hall :X - Timewarp to when games were fun *How Many crates are there in the quarry area just behind my back in Spiral Mountain? :X - None :X - 10 :X - 6 :O - 8 *What is the name of Klungo's drink in the Terrarium of Terror? :O - Floaty Fruit Juice :X - Diet Klungo :X - The Tassste of the Terrarium :X - 1-UP *What type of vegetable is seen hopping around Spiral Mountain? :X - Broccoli :X - Parsnip :X - Carrot :O - Onion *What's written on the space junk rocket in the Terrarium of Terror? :X - U3 :X - U2 :O - U1 :X - Made by L.O.G. *What are the walls made out of in Terrarium of Terror? :O - Glass :X - Rock :X - Wood :X - Cardboard *Who has a grave outside Banjo's house in Spiral Mountain? :X - Tooty :X - Banjo :O - Bottles :X - Grunty *How many crates are there in the docks area of Showdown Town? :X - None :X - 4 :X - 3 :O - 2 *Which of the following talents does Mumbo possess? :O - He can juggle his eyeballs :X - He can swap his arms and legs :X - He can do the splits :X - He can take his head off *What is the name of Klungo's precious arcade game in Showdown Town? :X - Super Klungo :X - Klungo Klungooie :O - Hero Klungo Sssavesss Teh World :X - Klungo East Category:Lists